


What the fu-

by yeahmalec



Series: Malec AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec AU, Shy!Magnus, flirt alec, flirty!Alec, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: ''I climbed through the wrong window, now I'm in your room and can't go out cuz my parents are looking for me but here's my number, call me.''





	What the fu-

**Author's Note:**

> short but anyway

''Oh shit.''

There's a loud thud heard in the room and multiple curses as objects crash down. 

''What the fucking hell?'' 

''What the fuck, Oliver? Did you hit puberty?''

''Who the fuck is Oliver?''

''What?''

The nightstand lamp is turned on, making the body in black clothing stumble backward from the sudden light and crash against a mirror, shrieking as it started to fall down. He suddenly recognizes that he is not the room he's looking for.

''If you've come to steal Chairman Meow I advise you to back down, I bite.''

''What the fuck is Chairman Meow?'' 

Alec finally looks up, seeing a shirtless, toned chest and squinted eyes with a lamp squeezed in his hand. The person is standing on the kind sized bed, wide eyes. ''My cat you dumb fuck. Doesn't Meow say anything?'' 

''Well, excuse me for not knowing who your rat is,'' Alec's met with a sudden pillow thrown at his face, head slightly banging against the wall. 

''Don't insult my cat,'' the guy says, still holding the lamp in his hands. ''Who are you? And why are you in my room?''

Alec rubs the back of his head, taking in the room. ''I'm in the wrong room,'' he whispers, ''Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.''

''Don't curse so much, it doesn't suit your pretty mouth.''

Alec glances at the person, ''Who are you, again?''

''I'm Magnus.'' 

Alec smirks, taking a deep breath, ''Well, Maglus - ''

''It's Magnus.''

''You'll be having some extraordinary company at one in the morning,'' Alec takes off his jacket, settling comfortably on Magnus' bed. ''Pretty nice bed you have here.'' Alec crosses his hands behind his head, ''Put the lamp down, will you?'' 

''No way, it's my weapon of choice.'' Magnus says, ''Why are you here? Why in the earth would you crawl up someone's window?''

''Alright, first of all,'' Alec starts. ''I didn't crawl, I climbed a tree and a window. Second of all, I'm Alec.''

''Can you leave? If you can't tell, this face needs its beauty sleep.'' Magnus carefully sits legs crossed on the bed, settling the lamp down on the table and grabbing a small dice, throwing it against one of the walls as the lights turn on.

''No,'' Alec comfortably hums, ''You see, my parents are looking for me about now and I can't go out if I don't want to get caught. Quite frankly, I don't.''

Magnus travels off from the bed, fetching a shirt to put on and even though he's a stranger - even more - Alec can't seem but to let Magnus know he's eyeing his toned upper body with a smirk. Magnus glances him back mischievously, making Alec chuckle. ''How come I've never seen you?'' 

''I don't usually lurk around when the less shrewd do.''

''Very funny,'' Alec smiles. He gets up from the bed, traveling around the large room. ''You like photography?'' 

''Yes, if it isn't obvious.'' Magnus rolls his eyes as Alec looks out the window, still seeing two of his parents there in the darkness. ''Why are you running away from them, again?'' 

Alec turns to look at Magnus with brows high. ''Forcing sexuality on me.''

''They're trying to make you... Gay?''

''Do I look like a straight person to you? I literally just stared at your ass and abs for the past two minutes.'' 

Magnus gasps dramatically, ''Nice.''

''Anyway, they're trying to set me up with whoever Stacey, Stacy, Stevie, can't really remember her name and I'm running away from this so-called girl,'' Alec turns back around the face Magnus, eyeing him up and down. 

''Stop staring at me.''

''You stop staring at me,'' Alec says. 

''I'm not.''

Alec laughs, swinging his chest, ''I can see you staring at my boobs.'' There's another pillow thrown at his face. Magnus is blushing and Alec can note his cuteness alert starting to ring. He stands by the window. ''You have paper and a pen?''

''What?'' Magnus furrows, ''You're going to send them a paper through the wind, huh?''

''I'm thinking more about fire signs but that'll do,'' Alec smiles fondly as Magnus hands him a piece of paper and a pen, looking at Alec scribbling down something. He picks the paper up, stepping towards Magnus. ''This here is my number which I never grant to anybody. Call me some time because now it's my cue to go but I'd like to hear from you.''

''I doubt I will.'' _I surely will._

''Then I guess I'll just have to climb through your window again. I'm unstoppable.'' 

Magnus only smiles, watching the stranger climb out of the window to the nearby tree. He waves and Magnus waves back, until he disappears into the shadows, leaving Magnus wondering _what the fuck_ just happened.


End file.
